Heartache
by Hanniie.x
Summary: Louisa agrees to marry Danny! How will Martin react? Will he tell Louisa his true feelings for her? Will Martin try and stop the wedding?Set in Series 2
1. Chapter 1

This is a story where Louisa and Danny are officially engaged and it shows how Martin reacts. Also Louisa feels unsure aswell. Feedback is much appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

I do **not** own anything!

Martin wasn't in the best of moods one dull Monday morning. It didn't help that he over heard the conversation between Pauline and Al the previous day. She was informing him that that stupid Danny Steele was likely to ask Louisa to marry him – why on earth would she marry that weirdo?

It wasn't long until Pauline came rushing in, late as usual.

"Sorry I'm late Doc!" she apologised as she walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

"Why are you late Pauline?" Martin asked placing the cups he was drying onto the kitchen table

"Oh well, I was stopped on the hill by Mrs Tishell and she told me the latest gossip, you know about Louisa and…"

But before she could finish her sentence Martin interrupted

"Thank you Pauline, you don't need to go into too much detail" Martin grunted as he made his way to the consulted room.

Pauline smirked, as she knew he was clearly jealous.

Martin was thinking about Louisa as he sat at his desk. He didn't understand what Louisa saw in Danny. He always seemed full of himself in Martin's opinion. He never knew how to express his feelings towards Louisa, obviously he had feelings for her and that time when they kissed was wonderful clearly he didn't want it to end. What if Louisa does marry Danny?

Martin couldn't stand the thought of it. He couldn't imagine watching Louisa and Danny walking round hand in hand all the time; it was hurtful enough witnessing it now. What if they have children? Again the same feeling of disturbance and heartache washed over him. He was never one for children, but if he ever decided he wanted a family, then he wanted to with Louisa and only her.

He brushed the thoughts to one side as he started his day with the patients.

….

Meanwhile, Louisa came into work with piles of paperwork, which she placed on her desk. This was one of the disadvantages of being Headmistress was all the writing and dealing with entries of new school children.

Other than the thoughts of what she needed to do, she was thinking of Danny's arrangements of getting married. Also, on the other hand there was Martin. She had a strange feeling and connection with Martin that she had never felt before with any one else. Louisa ignored it and knew it was worthless trying to spark any relationship of any kind with Martin as he always appeared to say something unnecessary towards her. Maybe he didn't want to get the ball rolling too soon, but it had been a couple of years now with him being the local GP. She didn't understand that aspect on him.

However with Danny, she felt somewhat happier. He seemed to pass comments instead of criticise, smile and not put a miserable face on, actually go somewhere with the relationship rather than staying in the same place all the time and not try to start anything.

Louisa had too many things going through her mind. She settled down with the thought that she was now with Danny and there was no need to worry about Martin.

She turned on her office computer ready to start the day.

More to come shortly...


	2. Chapter 2

Martin left the surgery to get some fresh air, more like think about Louisa. Nearly every patient mentioned Danny's request for the church and him asking the question to Louisa, but not actually proposing.

He watched boats sail passed on the calm blue sea. The sun was beginning to shine over the village. He then focused on the school. The school was the place where he stared at once picturing Louisa. He knew he needed to say something, but after asking before she told him that he was being horrible. What was he going to do? Well not much really.

He thought carefully. Louisa and himself had some type of feeling between them, but she didn't seem to want to go anywhere. However he then realised he was pot calling the kettle black in that case. He wanted Louisa with him, but he always felt he want her type, she was more interested with men who were sociable and spoke rubbish all the time. Martin ruled out he was clearly not in that category. He looked more in depth with his feelings. Maybe he was in love? Maybe that's why he couldn't stand watching Louisa and Danny be so close to one another not to mention what his reaction will be when they are married, if they get married.

"Martin!" a voice called

He looked to his right. Louisa was walking up the hill. He suddenly thought, well more like hoped she was going to admit that Danny wasn't the person she wanted.

"Louisa?" he asked

"Hello" she smiled, "I wanted to apologise for my reaction towards you yesterday"

Martin couldn't help, but watch how beautiful she looked. Her hair was neatly put up in a high ponytail, which swayed when she walked. She was wearing a dress with flowery patterns printed on it. He was definitely in love with her, there was no other excuse.

"Oh… well it alright…" Martin mumbled

"Well my answer was that I haven't made up my mind yet, but I'm sure you'll here soon when I've made a decision" Louisa explained

"I'm sure I will" Martin said making the conversation awkward

"Well, I better be going, Dan… I mean I must get home to have some dinner," she hastily said

Louisa had planned to have a meal with Danny at her new cottage, White Rose Cottage she named it. She didn't want to tell Martin in case it would upset him.

"Right, me too" Martin said as he was the first out of the two to start walking away towards his house.

Louisa stood there for a few minutes. She looked down and sighed. Martin looked back, but it was too late as she had as well started to walk down the hill.

'_Well if it was always going to be that awkward and complicated between us I would imagine that we would get nowhere and be a couple who didn't communicate. I do not want to go down that road. I suppose Danny and me have a history and we can build on that'_ Louisa thought as she made her journey home.

Martin watched her stroll delicately. He wished that he had the courage to start something with her, but he had left it too long now.

'Why did I walk away? She wasn't finished speaking, I don't think. I should of told her the truth. Great, now I'm going to have to put up with that imbecile of an architect being all over Louisa when ever I go out'

Martin shut the door to his cottage and took a deep breath in.

…

Louisa and Danny sat opposite each other at the table, which over looked the village through the patio doors.

Louisa had cooked a delicious meal for them both served with a lovely glass of white wine. The sun beamed through the cottage, which gave a lovely summer feel.

"This is wonderful Lou" Danny said taking a mouthful of spaghetti bolognese.

"Thank you!" Louisa was satisfied with the compliment. She couldn't help, but compare Danny with Martin.

Martin probably would compliment, but in a more sophisticated manner. In a way that maybe he didn't like it and just said he did. Louisa tried her best to not compare the two together whenever one of them said something to her.

"Actually Louisa, I have something to ask you" Danny began

She had a feeling she knew what it was, but just acted normal.

"Do you?"

He got up from the table and pulled a small box from his trouser pocket. He knelt down on one knee.

Louisa's eyes widened, she hadn't thought of the answer yet.

"I know I haven't given you much time to think, but I couldn't wait. You are the light of my world and to be honest Lou, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I mean you help make decisions at work and support me, so I cant see you not being with me." Danny went on

She quickly had to think about what she wanted. Was he going to give her all of the future she wanted? Possibly. However something made her instantly think of Martin, but then again he was uncomfortable with the subject of 'them' and Louisa didn't like that.

Danny lifted the lid.

"Wow!" Louisa gasped noticing the ring was so beautiful and elegant.

"Louisa" Danny began

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" he asked

There was a slight pause. He was hoping she was going to agree straight away. He was taken aback by the silence and though she didn't want to.

"Yes" she said and hugged him

Danny was relieved. He did admire Louisa in all the ways possible and he was glad she wanted to marry him just as much as he wanted to marry her.

Louisa had to say yes, with Martin there wasn't ever going to be a day where he would eventually want to say these words to her in person.

Martin watched the scene through the window of the cottage. He was going to tell Louisa how he really felt until he noticed Danny on one knee.

The moment Louisa nodded, his heart broke and he had the urge to barge in. His fingers became ice cold and he held back tears. Martin wasn't one to cry at anything let alone in public. He did leave it far too late. Louisa was now engaged to the idiot and he was left alone.

Martin took a deep breath and forced himself to walk back to the surgery.

Why did he ever do wrong? Why didn't she see the good side to him?

He bowed his head in emptiness and strolled up the long, steep hill.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Further Apart

Louisa caught a glimpse of Martin as he walked away, her heart sank knowing that he saw Danny's proposal. Maybe her feelings about Martin were love? No, it cant be, she was now engaged to Danny. She wanted to leap up and run after Martin to explain, but she couldn't just leave her new fiancé alone. She sighed and looked back at Danny and concentrated on her thoughts about the wedding.

…

The following day, the news spread all around the village. People were making assumptions about Louisa and the Doc. They assumed she was marrying Danny because she knew how horrible and grumpy Martin was.

Pauline however felt sorry for Martin as she came into work that morning.

"How you feeling Doc?" she sympathised him

"What do you mean?" Martin knew exactly what she meant and to be frank if he was the kind of person to make a dramatic scene – like Danny would mostly do, then he would explain all his feelings for Louisa.

"Oh, don't you know?" Pauline asked, "About Louisa and…"

Martin couldn't stand _his _name, the word made him annoyed, so he interrupted Pauline, "Yes, I do, they are engaged. What effect does that have on me?"

He wanted to see what Portwenn thought of him and his secret admiration for the beautiful headmistress.

"Well, we often think that you kind of, well… like Miss Glasson in a sort of way" Pauline said, she found it a bit weird calling Louisa by her first name, she hadn't long left school when Louisa had been training to be a teacher at Portwenn Primary.

"Doesn't this village ever mind their own business?" Martin asked furiously as he stormed into his consulting room and slamming the door behind him.

Pauline looked shocked by his reaction. She wasn't too happy about Danny's proposal either to be honest. She always thought that the Doc and Miss Glasson quite suited each other, it was strange, but it seemed to work. They were both fairly intelligent, independent and could speak for themselves. Pauline knew that Martin liked Louisa. She often saw his face soften whenever she entered the surgery; Pauline normally gave a little smile and tried not to laugh out loud. She couldn't help it.

….

All the teachers and teaching assistants cheered in the staff room, on that same morning, after the meeting. Louisa didn't have to announce it because once Danny had mentioned it to the postman, Dave; it was around the village in a blink of an eye.

"Well, I offer my congratulations Louisa" Mrs James, the deputy head said.

"Thank you" Louisa smiled

"I'm glad you found your senses" Miss France said

"What do you mean?" Louisa asked

"Well you didn't go for it with Doc Martin, which is a good thing" Miss France explained

Louisa was quite annoyed at what she was inferring. In matter of fact, Martin could have been a very nice partner. Louisa had never officially been with him, but she knew he would be generous and outgoing.

"Imagine being around him twenty-four seven, a nightmare I believe!" Jane Warrington laughed

"I know, it would be a miserable time. He wouldn't talk, just moan!" one of the teaching assistants agreed

Louisa was offended, but since everyone was laughing and joking about Martin she had to as well. She managed to smile slightly making sure she didn't say anything. If she stuck up for Martin then the whole village would think she still had feelings for him – well she did, but she was focusing on how she loved Danny.

….

Bert and Al were fixing the pipeline to Mrs Tishell's sink in her kitchen. They were all gossiping about the latest Portwenn news, which was even broadcasted on the local radio as Danny Steele had announced it.

"Well I heard the Doc quite likes Miss Glasson you know!" Bert said handing Al a spanner, who was lying on the floor under the sink.

"No, I can't imagine he does!" Mrs Tishell shook her head as best she could without harming her neck.

"I think the Doc and Louisa will make a good couple," Al said

"I don't know boy, I mean Louisa is more sociable and friendly, whereas the Doc is grumpy. There is a lot of difference you know son!" Bert explained while taking a sip of tea

"I agree with you Bert. Doctor Ellingham is independent and should go with someone a little older than himself and with experience in the medical profession, maybe someone who works in a chemist, something like that" Mrs Tishell hinted that she would like the Doc to have some interest in her. This is why she always offered a cup of tea for him, that way she could convince him that she is the type of woman that he should settle down for. Mrs Tishell was married of course, but with Clive away at work, he wouldn't know and sort out a divorce if things worked with Martin. She had planned this all along.

Bert and Al didn't respond to Mrs Tishell they just returned to their job ignoring the hint she just gave.

….

Martin walked down to the harbour to buy some fresh fish for his evening meal.

He noticed Danny and Louisa walking down from Louisa's cottage hand in hand. He wanted to go back and walk to opposite direction, but didn't. Martin picked up his pace to the market stall where he got his fish from in order that he wouldn't have to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

"Martin!" a male voice called behind him.

It was the voice Martin cringed at, Danny. He wanted to ignore him, but knew Louisa was with him and couldn't be that rude towards her.

He slowly turned round.

"Hi!" Danny said holding Louisa's right hand. Martin noticed the ring on Louisa's finger and it made his feelings nearly explode.

"Danny" was the best he could do. He felt his ears burning and tried to keep his temper in control

Louisa smiled at him. Martin didn't acknowledge her and this made Louisa a little annoyed.

"We we're just going to celebrate in the pub, fancy coming?" Danny offered

"Not a cat in hell's chance. Bye" Martin said as he marched back to the surgery

Louisa thought that he would at least be civil to Danny.

"Sorry he had to be so rude" Louisa apologised as they continued their way to the Crab and Lobster.

"Oh don't worry, he's probably jealous!" Danny assumed

"Why do you think that?" Louisa knew Danny was right

"Well, I heard that you and the Doc had a little romantic moment some time" Danny said

"What! Who said that?"

"Mrs Tishell told me, but it didn't work because Martin said something to upset you?"

"Oh right, well anyway that's in the past" Louisa said trying to change the subject.

She looked back watching Martin disappear up to his surgery, he looked back and saw Louisa looking up at him. It was like when Louisa got the job of head teacher. She smiled and continued into the pub.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Emotions

Martin sat at his kitchen table. He didn't finish his evening meal, he wasn't that hungry. As he stared in the open space he was thinking…

'What should I do? Well I can't exactly stop her from marrying Danny. It seems she is in love with him… This is like a movie. A man falls in love with a woman and then she goes and loves someone else. This is different, movies normally have happy endings!'

He was distracted by a knock on the door. He slowly got up still looking completely disorientated.

"Louisa?" he said as he opened the front door

"Martin!" she said not looking very pleased with him, "Why are you being so rude to Danny, he hasn't done anything wrong to you!"

"Erm…" he didn't know how to explain to her. He really want to just say _'Louisa I'm in love with you and I want to be your husband. Danny wont make you happy, but I will!' _He didn't have the courage to say it.

"Well, there is no reason is there?" Louisa looked at him in the eyes, "I'm sorry Martin, I know how you must be feeling, because I would probably feel the same way if you were engaged to someone else!"

"What do you mean?" Martin asked

"To be honest I would feel alone and upset possibly jealous, but I wouldn't be like you are with your fiancé." She explained

"I don't feel all of those things" Martin said, he actually did, but was too shy to say it to Louisa in person

"Oh well…" Louisa didn't know what to say

"Anyway must go" Martin said about to shut the door

Louisa felt hurt from what he told her. So he didn't really mind that she was marrying Danny, he didn't mind that she would be with him forever. It didn't make any sense, it was clear not long ago that he loved her or had some feelings for her. The way he reacted to Danny all the time obviously showed some dislike towards him. Maybe Martin wasn't that interested any more?

"Anyway, me and Danny are going to get married, Martin! I know that you're not happy, but it will make me happy. You never tried to make it work between us, but Danny did and we're practically… in love is what I should mean" Louisa said in a way to get Martin back

Martin stood there and was shocked by what the woman he loved was telling him.

Louisa looked at his expression and knew that he was upset.

"I should be going back to the pub" she said a little embarrassed as she walked off down the hill.

Martin took a while to stare at the tide coming in until he shut the door. He sighed and went into his consulting room and thought that to work on mending the old clock would keep his mind off everything.

As he sat down his eyes felt like they were burning slightly. Everything went blurry in front of him. It cleared once he felt something cold sliding down his cheek. He rubbed his eyes, as he knew he was in fact crying. It was OK as nobody was there to see him like this.

Martin couldn't concentrate on the delicate parts to repair the clock. He couldn't stop the flow of water coming down his face, he hadn't cried like this since he was a child and he got told with a severe punishment from his father.

It was weird that Martin was like this. He had no idea what to do anymore, he was fed up being alone and believed that one day he would make up with Louisa and be together, officially. He had truly lost her forever, so he thought.

He put his head in his hands and privately let out the emotion that was kept in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Invitation

Louisa sat in her cottage next to Danny the following evening. They were discussing their ideas. Louisa was holding a wedding brochure.

"I like that one there" Danny pointed at tucks in the brochure

"But, that doesn't go with the theme?" Louisa disagreed

"Mmm… I suppose, we've got enough time anyway" Danny smiled

He leaned over and kissed Louisa passionately on the lips.

….

'Was that the last patient?" Martin asked entering the waiting room

"Yes it was" Pauline asked as she looked at him she noticed he really wasn't his usual self. Although Martin was always grumpy, it was his middle name, it was obvious when he was upset and Pauline could tell.

"Good" Martin said opening the filing cabinet.

"So, Doc what are you doing this evening?" Pauline asked as she was putting some of her stuff into her handbag

"Nothing why?" Martin asked

"Well, me and Al are going down the pub, do you want to come?" Pauline asked. She really did feel sorry for him.

"Not my type of thing, I have better things to do" Martin clarified

"Right, well I'll leave you to sulk here all evening. Bye!" Pauline said walking out the door

Martin knew that's what he would be doing, but didn't admit it. He decided that he would go and see Joan for a change, just for company.

…

Joan was feeding the chickens when she noticed that Martins car was parked on her driveway.

"Aunty Joan" he said as he came up to the fence of the pen

"Marty!" she said, she immediately noticed he wasn't happy.

"I thought I'll come and keep you company" Martin made up

"Or to moan about the recent engagement?" Joan asked

"What!"

Joan smiled at him, Martin's face softened.

"I don't see why she likes him!" Martin said knowing Joan was there for him.

"Louisa likes people who talk to her and compliment her you know" Joan said opening the gate to come out of the chicken pen

"Well…" Martin was thinking that he would do that for sure. It wouldn't be easy to not compliment Louisa, she was too beautiful to ignore.

"Martin do you know much about Louisa's past?" Joan said as they walked into Joan's house.

Martin sat at the kitchen table while Joan made them both coffee.

"No, I've never really got chance to sit down and talk with her"

Joan sat down opposite Martin while the kettle heated up.

"When she was little, her father was a gambler. She had to out up with him all the time betting on stupid things. He was later accused of taking the RNLI Lifeboat charity money. I actually caught him taking it"

"Really?" Martin was shocked

"Anyway, her father was putting he family in debt. They had to borrow from the bank etc. Louisa was the only child, so they could easily look after her. Her mother, Mary, she was lovely! She was quite posh though believe it or not and very pretty, that's why Louisa is"

"Posh? Her mother married a gambler?"

"Yes, most people say he tricked her into it. You never know though. I was good friends with Mary. She often came round with Louisa when she was young, she wasn't happy in her marriage and complained about it all the time. I think that Mary didn't really congratulate Louisa often if she done something right or achieved in school." Joan continued, "Mary was, I hate to say, a snob of all accounts, she wanted Louisa to be privately educated, but her husband, Terry, had put them in too much debt to be able to pay for it."

Martin was amazed by all of this. He was interested and listened closely.

"Louisa went to a school just outside here, it was made sure that it was a good school though."

"So where did her parents go?" Martin asked

"Her father, well, I don't know, probably in a lot of trouble somewhere! They got divorced when Louisa was ten; she took it badly and was upset for a while. Her mother left them at night, she had had enough and had to go, she didn't want to take Louisa out of school, so left a note on her bedside table explaining"

He felt sorry for Louisa and he felt like he loved her even more. She too, had had a miserable time growing up.

"Do you know where she went?" Martin asked

"No, not to this very day Marty! I don't think she's far away. She did ring me once not long after she fled and explained to me that I must keep a close eye on Louisa as she was with her father." Joan said, "But I must praise the man, he tried his best and stopped gambling for a while. He did start again though!"

Joan got up and poured the boiled water into two mugs.

"Oh God!" Martin grunted

"It's a long story. I hope it helped with understanding why Louisa gets upset easily and why she needs to shown that she is a lovely person. Her mother loved her very much and was heartbroken that she had to leave her, but without her I think Louisa became more confident. Mary would have picked on every little thing she did that wasn't to perfection"

"A bit like Dad!" Martin frowned as he thought of his father.

"Martin, you need to tell Louisa how you feel" Joan said, "Or do I have to explain your childhood to her to make you both realise why you two are the way you are?" Joan smiled

"No, don't tell her" Martin said, "I'll have to find my way to explain, but she's in love with _him!_"

"You don't know that Marty! You being you, she probably thinks nothing will develop between you!"

Martin thought this over and knew one way or another he couldn't keep his feelings hidden.

…..

Martin returned from Joan's to notice a small envelope on the floor.

"What's this?" he wondered as he picked it up.

The writing was familiar. It was neat, yet fancy. It had his name written on it.

"Oh God, I know what it is" he said, "It's a bit quick to send this out!"

He opened it up and it read:

_You are invited to the marriage of:_

_Daniel Steele and Louisa Glasson_

_Location: St Matthew's Church, Wadebridge_

_Date: Saturday 22__nd__ October_

_Time: One O'clock in the afternoon_

_RSVP: Louisa's mobile: 079 456758967_

_Please let us know if you are available to attend. Thank you!_

Martin held it and stared at Louisa's name.

Please let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Thoughts

Louisa had to gain a lot of courage to post the invitation through Martin's door. She took a deep breath and thought about their time together, not that it had been much, before she posted it.

…..

Martin read the invite over and over again before it could sink in. He couldn't grasp how quickly they had sent them out; there was a date, location and time! It was all too much.

Martin sat there after placing the piece of paper on the coffee table. He still couldn't take his eyes off it.

He couldn't help, but repeat the same question in his mind, _'Why Louisa? What did I do_ _wrong?_' She was his world and it felt like that world have vanished.

He convinced himself that his and Louisa's wedding would be much better and wouldn't happen so fast. This made him feel better.

He thought about what Joan had not long told him. Louisa's mother left her when she was only ten years old? He certainly wanted to tell her how sorry he was, but he couldn't unless he unleashed his true inner feelings. How on earth was he going to do that? He couldn't just say that he was in love with her while he was engaged. Although he often spoke his mind, to Louisa it was all different. Showing her that he wasn't the grumpy exterior inside would be impossible for Martin to do. However while he thought about what Danny and Louisa's wedding would be like, him standing there heartbroken and witnessing the happiness that Louisa would endure, but not with him. It wasn't what Martin had in mind to spend that whole Saturday.

Suddenly, to Martin the days dragged, but went fast at the same time as the wedding even though it was only the beginning of September felt sooner than Martin had expected.

….

As the night approached, Louisa lay on her back in bed, next to Danny of course.

No matter how much she tried she found it impossible to go to sleep. Listening to Danny's breath in the silence was nice, but she felt strange lying next to him. Well they had a history, but there was something not quite right.

In her mind she was thinking of Martin. Was he OK that he received the invitation? How did he react? After the way she spoke to him, would he not go? Louisa desperately wanted him there, for some reason she didn't know.

Staring up at the ceiling with one hand resting on her fiancés shoulder she tried to close her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: When do the surprises stop?

Louisa felt slightly unwell about a week or so after she had sent all the invitations. She had dizzy spells and felt nauseous a couple of mornings. She narrowed it down to stress and maybe she felt unsettled.

However, her decisions were, Danny made her go to see Martin.

As she strolled up the hill once an appointment was booked with Pauline, Louisa felt nervous about talking to Martin. The contact between the both since they last spoke was only smiling or a slight wave.

She entered the surgery to find that she was the first patient, purposely she booked an appointment before the school day begun.

"Oh, hi Louisa!" Pauline said

"Morning" Louisa smiled

"Let me see, yep, eight o'clock. I'll just cross it off to say that you were here. Please go through, he's waiting in there" Pauline said

Louisa nodded and braced herself to talk to Martin. She hadn't felt this nervous for a while, well since she had to speak in a teacher's conference. It wasn't going to be the easiest conversation, but she needed to talk to him.

"Louisa?" Martin asked frowning at her

"Martin, before you start I only need to see you on medical terms" Louisa explained closing the door behind her.

Pauline was slyly listening in on the other side. She was curious what they were like alone together.

"What do you mean start?" Martin said raising his voice a little, which made Pauline put her hand over her mouth to stop her laugh being heard.

"See" Louisa answered

"Fine, what was your concern?" Martin said

"Well… actually no I cant ask you… I…I'll go to the surgery in Wadebridge" Louisa explained hastily getting up and walking over to the door.

"No!" Martin demanded, "You're here now, it doesn't matter what it is you want."

"It would be far too awkward" Louisa said ashamed of what she was about to ask

"I am here to help! Please sit down and tell me what ever is the matter"

She did as he said and sat down again slowly.

Taking a deep breath in she said, "You're not going to like this"

"What?"

"I thought I'll come to you, because it wont spread around the village."

"Get to the point" Martin said getting restless.

"Ok…" she began, "Would it be OK if I got a pregnancy test from here"

Louisa hated the sentence she had come out with. It was true though, she needed to make sure after all the symptoms were similar to morning sickness.

Martin's heart skipped a beat. His face became flushed and his hands went that horrible icy cold again. He was speechless.

Louisa… pregnant? With Danny's child? This was far too much to take!

"Please say something Martin" Louisa pleaded

"Erm… yes… let me just get one" he stuttered

Pauline with her ear to the door was bewildered. She needed to tell someone.

She raced back to her desk and quickly sent a text to Al.

"It's not certain Martin that I am… pregnant" Louisa assured

Martin didn't say anything in return.

"I just want to make sure that's all" Louisa said

He handed the test over, not really wanting her to take it off him.

"Right then" he said sitting back into his chair

"Martin" Louisa said close to tears, "I know how shocked you are, but please don't be this awkward around me all the time from now on"

"I have a lot of work to do" Martin said beginning to write on some patient notes.

Louisa kept quiet and left the room. Once the door was shut, Martin could do his usual, staring into complete space, not moving and twisting his pen. He couldn't believe this.

He felt ill, was the best way to describe it. There was a lump in his throat meaning he was about to cry, he tried with all his might not to allow the tears roll down his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Wonders

Louisa walked out of the surgery feeling embarrassed by what she needed to ask Martin. She started regretting it all. Why did she go and see Martin when he was clearly already upset about the wedding and then being told that she may be pregnant? Louisa wished she hadn't mentioned anything to him.

What she did find unusual about Martin is that he didn't seem to ask her a lot of question about how she was feeling and what her symptoms were. He literally just handed over the pregnancy test without second thought. Was he OK? Was it just shock? Something inside Louisa was causing her to worry about Martin, but she couldn't explain what it was. She was supposedly in love with Danny, however these feelings made her forget about her fiancé when it came to it. Was she really in love with Danny? Was she just marrying him as a backup in case Martin ruined things between them?

...

Martin told Pauline to make the next patients wait ten minutes before allowing them into his consulting room, except if it was an emergency. He made up the excuse of needing to catch up on paperwork.

He sat there looking at the wall in front of him. He wasn't aware of his surroundings, he didn't notice the rain that was now coming down heavily, or the increasing amount of voices in the waiting room as the patients piled in. He just stared into what was nothing.

Martin thought about what had just happened and every time he heard Louisa say she needed a pregnancy test over in his mind, he became flushed and sweaty. He began to realise he didn't do his standard routine check, he just simply handed the test over. Martin knew he should of asked her more questions about why she thought she may be pregnant and if there was any signs of morning sickness. He became worried as Louisa may be experiencing symptoms that have nothing to do with pregnancy and could be ill.

The minute she revealed what she had made an appointment for, he went into a different frame of mind and couldn't concentrate. Everything around him came to a stand still and it was just him staring at the beautiful woman in front of him that he knew he definitely couldn't have for his own – not any more. He was thinking about when he kissed her, yet again, how wonderful it felt to unleash the tension between them both. He completely forgot what she had asked for and didn't think when he handed the test over, he was that shocked by it all.

_Author's Note:_

_I apologise if I did go totally off the point of how Martin normally acts towards Louisa in the previous chapter! I was putting his personality in a different perspective to go with the way he felt in the story line. I hope this chapter has explained a little more in depth! Once again I am sorry! _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Relief

Louisa sat in her bedroom just having taken her pregnancy test. Danny was beside her holding her hand waiting for the test to show the answer they were desperately wanted to know.

Louisa would be overjoyed if it showed positive, she could just imagine a little baby in her arms, so small and cute. However, that feeling occurred again. What was it? She still couldn't figure out what it was. The feeling of not knowing why she was in this relationship with Danny and the reappearing image of Martin popped into her mind. She was awoken from this daydream by Danny telling it was time to look at see.

"Really?" Louisa said nervously

"Yes, its been a long silent two minutes" Danny informed, he was hoping that she was pregnant he was more excited that anything really.

Louisa walked into the bathroom with Danny right behind her. She took a deep breath and looked down.

"Its… negative" Louisa said sounding quite upset

"What?" Danny asked

"I'm… we're not going to have a baby" Louisa repeated

"Oh" he seemed somewhat shocked by this, "Well, its OK. When we're married we can try again"

"I suppose" she answered and couldn't take her eyes off it. She felt Danny's arms wrap around her and she responded by snuggling into him.

Louisa was fairly upset by this, which was strange because the feeling had washed over her whilst she was sitting on the bed. There was a slight relief though, as she wasn't prepared and to Martin, well, he probably would become depressed or something. He was already down and Louisa being pregnant with a child other than his own would have sent him to be completely enclosed with everything.

Louisa shed a few tears before calming down.

…

Martin sat in his consulting room the following day, which was a Sunday. The surgery was closed, but he loved his little practice. He was concentrating on his clock and trying to get the hands to move, he was getting nowhere with it.

He was distracted by a knock on his window.

"Great" he muttered to himself as he saw his Auntie Joan holding up what looked like a Shepherd's Pie.

He supposed he better let her in after all she was the only family he really had.

"Marty!" she greeted as she entered through the back door, "I thought we could have a little talk over dinner to get you to be a little more to your usual self"

"I am my normal self" Martin adamantly suggested

"If you say so"

She put the pie into the oven and set it at the right temperature.

"Feeling any happier" Joan said realising that was a stupid question as Martin never actually seemed what was called 'happy'.

"I'm fine" Martin said

"Of course you're not Martin! Louisa is getting married to Danny and from the minute you saw them together you disliked him. Now I hear that she may be expecting his child and…."

Martin couldn't stand anymore

"Yes alright Auntie Joan!" he moaned

"See" she said raising her eyebrows

"OK" Martin began, "So is it totally unacceptable for me to be a little bit jealous over the woman… I… I…"

Martin was about to say 'love', but clearly was too embarrassed to, which made things more awkward.

"You what?" Joan asked, "You love?"

Martin looked down, trying to hold back tears

"Is that right" Joan said walking over to her nephew who was obviously very upset and had held his emotions in far too long, "Martin, you need to talk to Louisa. Truth doesn't harm any one, Louisa ought to know how you feel towards the whole thing. She also needs to know what you think of her."

He knew he should explain everything, but he couldn't bring himself to speak when she was there.

"I know, but I can't just interrupt their relationship can I. Louisa would certainly not like me for that!"

Joan couldn't believe that Martin was being so thoughtful to other people's feelings.

"Its entirely up to you Marty! You never know she might feel the same way about you."

"Then why is she with… Danny?"

"To be honest, she is probably afraid to say it to you, just like you are afraid to say anything. Anyway have a think about it," she said as she hugged him.

Martin knew she was giving good advice. He thought about it that evening.

….

Martin left the surgery to make his way to Mrs Tishell's chemist. The same girls that laughed at him were walking by.

"Miss Glasson's marrying Danny, Doc, jealous?" one of them said

"Yes, she's pregnant now you know, with his baby!" the smallest one cheekily said as they all continued up the hill.

How the hell did they know about Louisa being pregnant? It didn't help with the girls winding him up every time he walked passed them.

As he passed the harbour entrance he noticed Louisa walking out of her cottage. She was looking beautiful as ever. Her hair was straightened with a smallish side fringe. She was wearing the dress Martin liked to see on her. He stared at her and he felt in love just watching her come closer towards him.

"Martin!" she beamed at him. They hadn't seen each other since Louisa came into the surgery. Martin had sent Pauline down for supplies, as he didn't feel up to getting out of the surgery.

"Louisa" was his greeting.

They were now standing opposite each other.

"Well… hello! I haven't seen you in a while" she said

"Oh well…" Martin didn't want to explain

Their conversation was now beginning to get awkward as per usual.

"Anyway, I must get into school" she said carrying a load of folders, looking like she needed a hand

"I must get to Mrs Tishell's" Martin said coping her sentence, but rephrasing it.

"Bye" Louisa said softly, she knew she needed to make it more comfortable between them, "Martin"

He turned around

"Could you help me carry these folders inside, I'm struggling to balance them?"

Martin didn't hesitate, if Louisa needed help he was there.

"Yes, sure"

They were exchanging folders and now Louisa only had two and Martin was carrying three.

It was a silent walk up to the school. Martin didn't say anything, so it was left to Louisa.

"Did you get you're invite?" she asked, and then thinking how idiotic it was to talk about the wedding.

"Yes, I did" Martin said picturing her and Danny in church making him slightly annoyed

"Good" Louisa said entering her office, which was organised and you could tell she had added touches to make it look nicer, "Thank you Martin, could you just put them over there"

Mrs France entered the room.

"Morning Doc! Miss Glasson" she said and her face went to a sincere look, "I'm sorry"

"About what?" Louisa said

"About you not being… erm" Mrs France then whispered, "Pregnant"

Martin could hear and he was so glad to know Louisa wasn't going to have a baby with Danny, but there was still a chance they would have children once they were married.

"Who told you that?" Louisa said curiously

"Well it went all round the village that you were expecting" Mrs France explained

Louisa was not pleased at all that gossip had gone round about her for the hundredth time in the passed month.

"Oh, well I didn't know I was again top on the list for gossip!" Louisa said with her voice shaking

"Yes sorry, anyway and then Danny apparently told Bert that you weren't"

"OK" Louisa was so angry with the villagers and who ever started the gossip. She knew it wasn't Martin because of confidentiality.

Mrs France said as she left the room, "I must sort out my next lesson. Bye"

Louisa nodded

"Sorry to hear about that Louisa" Martin surprisingly said, "But now that you aren't pregnant I think you need to come to the surgery and explain what your symptoms were, so I can check… if… you are ill"

"Fine, yes" Louisa was shocked by what she had been told

"I'll arrange a space for you tomorrow" Martin suggested

"That's OK" she was still staring at the floor

"Are you OK?" Martin finally asked

"I don't know Martin? I mean I thought couples don't go round sharing information about what goes on between them unless you both agree"

Martin was quite content that she wasn't happy with Danny.

"They don't usually, no" Martin had to agree

"Anyway, must get a move on, I'll sort it out later"

"Yes I better be getting some more paper towels from the chemist" he said walking out the door, "I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Yes, and thank you for you're help" Louisa said as he left.

Martin knew he could have had a chance to tell her just then. At that moment would have been a reasonable time to explain. He cursed himself for being so cowardice even though he often convinced himself that he was not because of the bullying he suffered at school.

He walked out of the school feeling a like a little weight was lifted off his shoulders. Martin knew that he could talk to Louisa more confidently and she was coming into surgery the following day which would be a conversation that he was more comfortable in. As he made his way to the chemist he must admit he did feel a little happier.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Dreams

Louisa was preparing herself for how she would talk to Martin during the appointment she had later on. She was slightly nervous in case she would accidentally start talking about the wedding, which wouldn't be ideal for Martin. She just had to come up with a few strategies of how to go about things instead to make sure she wouldn't go off on a tangent about the whole event.

Martin was walking down Roscarrock hill heading towards the chemist as he forgot to get something the previous day being so happy about the ease between himself and Louisa.

He walked passed many shops and café's setting up for their opening times and saw Joan unloading some vegetables to the local mini market. She didn't see Martin, which he was glad about, he didn't have to time to stand and talk about nonsense for ten minutes – after all Louisa was coming into the surgery very soon.

As Martin was near to the chemist he heard the sound of a car engine coming from his left and beeping of a horn.

Suddenly, a blue Citron came whizzing down one of the side streets, far over the speed limit of thirty.

Martin hesitated, he didn't have time to run out of the way. With shock he stood still, staring at the driver as he made hand signals for him to move. Martin froze.

The car tried to stop and slow down to make sure it didn't hit him. However the driver had no control over the speed he was going.

Suddenly, Martin fell to the floor as the car hit him. Luckily it didn't run him over and managed to swerve incredibly making sure it didn't fully go over him.

Villagers gasped as they saw their GP being hit with a lot of force and thrown to the floor. He was knocked unconscious. He was lying partly on his side with his legs out straight. His head was cut and trousers torn.

There was quite a lot of blood around Martin's body, as he lay there unable to move.

Mrs Tishell came running out having seen the accident from the chemist window. She didn't realise it was Martin until someone came into the shop to tell her to ring an ambulance.

"Oh, Doctor Ellingham!" she shouted as she rushed over

"I think he's unconscious?" a woman who was knelt down beside him said

"The ambulance should be here in five minutes," Mrs Tishell informed

There was a large crowd around Martin. Nearly the entire village was watching him lying there. Mrs Tishell told everyone not to move him and she just wiped some of the blood on his head away.

The Citron had stopped and the driver came over looking petrified.

"Is he OK" he said, but nearly cried as he witnessed what he had done, "Oh God!"

"You need to sort out your driving" Bert said, "I told you the other day to slow down otherwise you'll cause an accident and now thanks to you our Doctor has been run over! Idiot!"

"It's a thirty mile an hour speed limit here, Jim!" Al said

He didn't know how to respond. Jim was awfully disturbed by Martin lying on the floor and he probably had cost him his life.

…..

Louisa had just entered the surgery. She was unaware of the accident, as it had happened in the totally opposite street to where she would of walked.

An ambulance rushed passed with blue lights flashing and sirens. Pauline and Louisa both looked out of the window.

"I wonder what happened there?" Louisa said watching the ambulance had towards the chemist

"There's been an accident outside Mrs Tishell's" Pauline informed, "I don't know who it is, but Al phoned me about ten minutes ago"

"Really" Louisa said, "I hope they're OK"

"I think the Doc might be dealing with the injury," Pauline stated as she sat down

Louisa nodded

"He normally phones me to bring his medical bag, but he hasn't"

"That's strange"

"Right there we go, you've been marked in" Pauline smiled, "That sounded like the register then"

Louisa laughed a little, "You're a bit old for Primary school Pauline"

They both chatted to each other oblivious to the fact that the person they were waiting for was actually the person who was being taken to hospital.

….

The paramedics checked Martin over to make sure he was able to be moved onto a stretcher.

"Right, get the stretcher" one of the paramedics said

Martin was hoisted, with the help of Bert and Al onto the stretcher. He had a neck support on and two other supporters either side of his head.

He was lifted into the ambulance where he was given a drip to make sure he wasn't dehydrated.

They examined him over again before they drove off.

"He might have a fractured spine or severe neck injuries. Not to mention the broken wrist and ankle." They informed Truro A and E.

Martin was still unconscious even with all the bumps in the road didn't wake him up or show any signs of uncomfortable feeling.

Martin was alone in the ambulance, Joan had been informed and started to follow up the minute she heard. Martin was lying there, but was muttering…

"What did he say, Ali?" the driver asked

"I don't know, one second" she said as she held up her finger.

"Lou…" Martin was mumbling

"Louise?" Ali said, "No..."

"Louisa" he was saying the best he could

"Louisa" Ali announced, "He's saying Louisa"

"Is that his wife?" the driver said

"He's not married by the look of it… there's no ring on his finger?"

"Might be his partner or fiancé or something?"

"You're helpful Kev!" Ali said as she adjusted the drip into Martin's arm

He was certainly dreaming. His eyes were moving although still not conscious, he was mumbling Louisa's name. He was thinking of Louisa.

In fact, he always thought of Louisa, every minute of every day.

Martin might of sensed something was not right with him and wanted Louisa by his side to be there for him, to hold his hand, but she didn't know.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Louisa

Al running in breathless interrupted Louisa and Pauline's conversation.

"Al what has happened?" Pauline asked concerned

"You're not going to like this, Louisa" Al warned

"What?" Louisa asked worried

She thought of Danny for some reason, which was strange as she often thought of Martin.

"Who was it that got run over?" Pauline was eager to find out

"The doc!" Al said catching his breath

"Oh my God!" Louisa said

She felt worse than when she thought it was Danny.

"Martin's been run over?" Louisa said nearly crying

"Not entirely run over, but hit quite badly!" Al explained

"Oh no!" Pauline said looking at Louisa who was in complete shock

"He's unconscious at the moment, but there is a chance he might not… erm… make it" Al said

Louisa burst into tears

"How fast was the car driving?" Pauline asked while handing Louisa tissues.

"Over fifty miles per hour!" Al said, "PC Penhale's charging him"

"Good" Pauline said

"I have to go to the hospital" Louisa sobbed getting up. She had an instinctive feeling to go. She wasn't thinking about Danny at the moment. It was Martin she wanted to see and look after, "Do you know how long ago they left?"

"About five minutes" Al said

Louisa without a second thought went out of the surgery to drive to the hospital. She was worried about Martin and for some reason felt a surge of love wash over her. So was that what that weird feeling she had before been? It was love for Martin?

She didn't know why she felt love for him now she was engaged. How can she? It seemed weird, but she knew she had to get to the hospital quickly.

Louisa couldn't help thinking of Martin lost his life. She wouldn't be able to focus ever again; it would be like someone had snatched her life away too.

As she got in the car, Danny came rushing out of their cottage.

"Louisa!"

She ignored him as she began to drive

"Louisa!" he knocked on the window

Louisa couldn't concentrate and didn't realise that it was Danny knocking.

"What are you doing?" he asked, as he thought she was leaving him, which potentially could happen.

"I have to go to the hospital" Louisa said wiping her eyes so she could see clearly.

"Why?"

"Martin's been run over!" Louisa said beginning to cry again, "He might not survive"

Danny put his arm through the window and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh no! Is that what all the nosey villagers were doing?"

"Sorry" Louisa was taken back by this

"Well, that's what you expect in villages is nosey people and gossip"

They hadn't discussed the topic of Danny sharing news with everyone about Louisa not being pregnant and by this she became rather annoyed with him.

"Then why did you decide to share personal information that was meant to be between us with the whole village" Louisa asked through sobs

"Well, that was different" Danny smiled

"No it isn't"

"Oh don't be mad at me, I wasn't stupid enough to get run over!" he saw the expression on Louisa's face, "That came out wrong, Louisa!"

She put her window back up and drove away. She couldn't believe it.

Now it was Danny who was being unreasonable with Martin, to be honest, he was being worse than that. He was being horrible, really horrible. People don't make jokes about someone who is nearly dying. Martin had saved his life not long ago and now he decides instead of being supportive he will make jokes.

Louisa quickly forgot about the conversation that had just taken place. She went through the feelings she believed she 'used' to have for Martin, but now were all flooding back.

The way he looked at her with compassion and love. She knew he was in love with her and truthfully, Louisa was in love with Martin all along…

Up until now, she didn't know realise it.

I know this is a twist to the story, I hope you like it. Feedback is much appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Waiting

Martin arrived at the hospital, still unconscious. Joan had caught up with them and was rushing behind them.

There was doctors and nurses wheeling Martin into the resuscitation department.

"OK, listen everybody!" the top doctor shouted amongst the voices.

Joan was standing staring at Martin who was lying on the bed with an oxygen mask on. She'd never seen in the way he was.

"I have been informed that this gentleman may have spinal fractures and severe neck injuries. He has a broken wrist and ankle. We do not know about any further hidden breaks or fractures, so in the meantime we need to clear him up and then send him for an X-Ray and CT Scan."

All the staff listened and the nurses carefully cleaned the cut Martin had above his eyebrow. Other's were removing his shoes to examine his ankle.

"He looks familiar" Doctor Smith whispered to the top doctor, Matthew Greene.

"I know he does, doesn't he?" he replied

Matthew got his notes, which had Martin's details on and was surprised.

"Oh my! It's Martin Ellingham!" Matthew gasped

"Really?" Doctor Smith said, "He taught me for a while in London"

"Same here!" Matthew said looking at the notes and then Martin.

"We need to treat him as best as possible, he always criticises everything. Also he made me the doctor I am today, so I have a lot of thanks for him!"

"Excuse me?" Joan said to Matthew

"Oh, are you his mother?" Matthew asked

"No, I'm his Auntie" Joan replied looking horrified

"Oh right, well, you can go and stand by his side if you want to. We are taking him down to the CT scan shortly"

"Right, is he going to be OK?" Joan asked

"Well, I should think so" he said, "It doesn't seem to be life threatening at this point, but we would like to inform you in case of the unforeseen event that he may be shocked by it all. This could result in a heart attack or worse. However, in Doctor Ellingham's case it doesn't seem that frightening"

He smiled at Joan who was trying to take the information in.

She walked over and looked at Martin. She held his hand and felt tears roll down her cheek.

"Oh Marty! How did you manage this?" she said shaking her head

The nurse came over to Joan.

"Excuse me, Mrs..,?"

"Norton, Joan Norton" Joan said

"In the ambulance Mr Ellingham said a woman's name, which is clearly not yours, we were wondering if you knew who it was. Is he in a relationship?"

"I wish I could say he was, but what was the name?"

"Louisa? I think it was"

Joan gasped, "Oh yes, he does know a Louisa"

"Right, we have had results from research to show that when a person is in the condition Mr Ellingham is right now, they say names of the people who are close to him" the nurse explained

"Well, I suppose he is good friends with Louisa, I mean they do have something between them, I keep trying to tell him to start their relationship rolling" Joan realised she said too much

"OK, so is there any chance of Louisa coming to the hospital because he might feel more comfortable with her here"

"I could call her, but…"

At this moment Louisa came into the ward.

"Martin!" she cried and ran over to him

The medical staff and Joan were surprised.

"Is that Louisa?" the nurse asked

Joan nodded, "It sure is!"

Louisa held Martin's arm sobbing over him.

"Martin?" she repeated quietly, "Can you hear me, Martin?"

Joan stood back allowing Louisa to have a little time with Martin.

Louisa squeezed his hand, "Martin I need to tell you something"

She prepared herself

"I was wrong, about everything. Mainly Danny. I love you Martin, I really do, I always have done" Louisa sobbed, "Please don't give up, I couldn't stand you not being around, I love you, I love you Martin!"

Joan couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Louisa?" Martin mumbled

Louisa laughed, "Martin? Can you hear me?"

"Louisa?"

Louisa looked up and Joan came over.

"Is he awake?"

"I think so," Louisa said calming down

The doctors came over and assessed Martin, they confirmed that he was now slightly aware of his surroundings, but knew there were still extensive procedures to be taken place.

Louisa and Joan had to wait outside in the waiting room while Martin had the CT scan.

After a silence Joan asked, "So you do love Martin then?"

Louisa looked at Joan, "I didn't think I did, but I don't know?"

"I knew it, Louisa. You just wait and hear what he feels towards you!"

"What?"

"Well let's just say, he thinks highly of you and always will do. I'm leaving the rest to him" Joan smiled at Louisa.

Louisa was interested for what Martin had to say as she sat waiting nervously.

I know this is a twist to the story, I hope you like it. Feedback is much appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Farewell

The CT scan was successful. It wasn't long until Martin was wheeled back onto the ward, where the doctor went through things with Louisa and Joan.

"Everything looks OK, there are no signs of concussion or any bleeding on the brain" the doctor explained, "His spine and neck appear to be good, which shows he has a good diet. We just have to do an x-ray tomorrow and he will need to stay in hospital for a week minimum"

Joan and Louisa sighed in relief. If Martin had broke his back or neck it would result in him being paralysed and that would not be pleasurable for anyone.

They went in and stood by Martin. He was still unaware of his surroundings, but could just make out who was around him.

"Martin?" Louisa said

He didn't stir or try and speak.

"Marty?" Joan repeated, "You are OK, Martin, there are no signs of serious injuries so far" she put her hand on his arm.

Louisa looked at the oxygen tube on him and the amount of wires that were attached. One was to monitor his heartbeat, another was a drip and others were too complicated to figure out what it was. She felt guilty somehow, maybe Martin didn't move out of the way because he was so depressed? Did she do anything wrong?

Obviously, Louisa was feeling the blame, as she knew that her and Danny didn't exactly make Martin happy.

Martin looked like he was in a deep sleep, so Joan and Louisa decided that they would come back the following day to visit him. Louisa had to sort out things with Danny.

…..

Louisa arrived back to White Rose Cottage in the late evening when it was just getting dark. She peered through the window to find Danny sitting down reading his book.

As she entered he stood up looking ashamed of himself. Louisa slowly walked in nervously.

"Lou, how are you feeling now?" Danny asked

"I think you should be asking how Martin is" Louisa stated, "He is not the best as possible, but he has had positive feedback so far"

"Well that's good" Danny said, "Look, I'm sorry that I reacted like that earlier, but I know that he has feelings for you and I got jealous"

Louisa looked interested about what he was going to say next.

"I thought that you might joke along too, because he is always miserable and has said hurtful things to you before"

"Danny, that was ages ago" Louisa said, "I'm not the one who would make jokes about someone who has been ran over, whether they are likeable or not"

Danny walked closer to Louisa.

"Lou, I said I was sorry" he pleaded trying to kiss her, but she moved away.

"I don't think this is working" Louisa sighed

"What do you mean?" Danny asked

"Us." She said, "Us, Danny as a couple. I don't feel like it is a relationship. Not anymore anyway"

"And…"

"Well, I don't know. What I am trying to say is that our history is there, but I closed that chapter. I closed the door to that and I don't think I can open it again"

"So in a nutshell you are saying that we…"

"I don't think we should get married"

"You don't want to get married?" Danny said looking upset

Louisa saw his reaction and put her arm on his shoulder, "Its not that I don't like you, because when we were going out I thoroughly enjoyed your company"

"Right"

"I thought I was falling in love with you again, but I'm not and I am sorry, so sorry" Louisa continued, "I wouldn't enjoy it if I was in a marriage that didn't mean anything to me and you wouldn't like it either. I think we went our separate ways the first time and the second time round hasn't tied us back together again. We can't cover up the past and have a future, Danny, it doesn't work that way"

Danny was thinking what she was saying, he too came to a conclusion.

"OK, to be honest you are right Louisa" Danny admitted, "We need to be truly in love before we can reach our level of happiness. I know that He up there will grant that to both of us"

Louisa looked at him, "That's a question I wanted to ask, when did you become so religious?"

"Well, I realised that when I was in London living with no belief was lonely. Then I found you again and I felt complete, but praised God for the help. Truthfully, I praise Him now for making us understand what each other really wants" Danny smiled.

"Do you think it is best to not go down this road again?" Louisa said

"Absolutely" Danny agreed, "I'll let you and Martin to become an item"

Louisa was shocked by the outburst

"I beg your pardon," she said

"Well I would imagine that you two will try to come together again, but most likely fail" Danny cheekily said

"No Danny, that is just a summary of your own. Maybe me and Martin do share something together, but we don't need you to make up our future thank you very much" Louisa said angrily

"Sorry, I'll go and get my stuff packed" Danny went up the stairs regretting that he made a horrible remark against Martin again.

Louisa opened the door after Danny had gathered his things.

"Oh!" Louisa remembered,

She took off her engagement ring and placed it in the palm of Danny's hand.

"Thank you" Danny said

"See you soon, we'll keep in touch" Louisa said, and then Danny leant over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye, Louisa" he said as he walked to his car, where he would go and stay at his mother's house until going back to London.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: All you need is love!

Joan rang Louisa to confirm that they were definitely going to the hospital later. Joan was delighted that Louisa and Martin may become one when Martin officially comes round. She knew they were two peas in a pod, they didn't have many similarities, but both of them loved and admired one another that's all that mattered.

Louisa prepared herself to go in and see Martin. It wasn't easy seeing him asleep all the time and not responding to her.

Joan was already standing next to Martin when Louisa got there.

"Hello Louisa" Joan smiled and Louisa waved in response.

Louisa slowly crept in and saw that Martin had his eyes slightly open.

"Martin?" Louisa smiled at him, "Can you hear me"

Martin moved his eyes towards her. He could just make out where Louisa was standing through the blur.

"He's responding a lot better today" Joan said happily

Louisa held Martin's hand and looked into his eyes.

"I'll just go and get a cup of coffee, do you want one Louisa?" Joan offered

"Yes please!" Louisa said and Joan went off purposely leaving them alone.

"I can't believe you managed to do this to yourself"

Martin frowned, as he didn't do this, the idiot driving the Citron did.

"I know it wasn't your fault Martin" with this his face eased, "Did you hear everything I said yesterday?"

"Yes" Martin managed to say, which Louisa was thrilled he could say a little word.

"I really meant it"

Martin squeezed Louisa's hand, "I love you Martin, honestly!"

"I love… you too… Louisa" he quietly answered through the oxygen mask.

Louisa gently lifted the mask and leant over him. She looked into his eyes, smiled and then kissed him passionately on the lips. Martin responded as he had been dreaming that this moment would come sooner or later, but had gathered it wouldn't after Danny appeared.

As they parted, Martin's vision began to get clearer. He could make out Louisa had tears in her eyes.

"Louisa?" he whispered, "Where's Danny?"

Martin was confused by Louisa's reaction and words towards him although she was already engaged with the stupid architect.

"I didn't see anything working between us" Louisa said stroking Martin's hair.

"What?" he asked in disbelief

"We both realised that we didn't make each other happy and just picked up where we left off. Martin, if you do that then a relationship doesn't mean anything." Louisa explained

Martin smiled a little, "So…"

"Martin, I was in love with you all the time. Danny was, I don't know, my mistake"

They looked into each other's teary eyes and smiled until the doctor interrupted.

"OK Doctor Ellingham" he said, "We are taking you down to be x-rayed to look at how much damage has been done to your bones"

Martin allowed them to do what they had to without criticising. He was in too much pain and lousiness to tell them how to treat him.

Louisa waited on the ward and was reunited with Joan carrying a cup of hot coffee.

"Where did he go?" Joan asked

"To the x-ray department" Louisa answered taking a sip of her drink

"Oh good. We'll know the extent of his breaks and fractures soon then"

Joan noticed that Louisa's fourth finger on her left hand was bare. She didn't say anything and was quite proud. Joan always sensed when people weren't happy and she did with Danny and Louisa the first time she spoke to them after the proposal.

….

Pauline came into the surgery, which felt weird in the Doc not being there. She had to cancel the appointments and then phone Chris Parsons to come up with a cover doctor.

It wasn't long until she got a text message from Al informing her that Louisa and Danny's wedding was no longer happening.

Pauline smiled at this, she wanted the Doc and Louisa to be together.

….

"He has a slight fracture on his left wrist, a dislocation on his right. Also his left arm is broken as well as his ankle. We couldn't find any more, so he looks better than first expected" the doctor explained to Joan and Louisa with Martin in the same vicinity

"Oh, it's quite bad then" Louisa said looking at Martin

"Yes, he must be in a lot of pain, I'm surprised he hasn't complained!"

"You're not the only one" Joan said

"I will send the nurse round to plaster his breaks and it doesn't look like he'll need surgery. Doctor Ellingham will have to stay in another couple of days though to be monitored closely." The doctor explained before walking off.

Louisa looked at Joan, "He's not going to be very happy"

Joan shook her head. They walked over to his side as he was still only allowed to be lying flat.

"Did you hear Marty?" Joan said

"Yes I did!" Martin said unhappily

"Don't worry Martin, you'll feel more comfortable once they have you plastered" Louisa reassured.

After a couple of hours, Martin had his right wrist put back into place, which was then plastered. The dislocation was the part that was hurting him more than anything, so he felt suddenly a lot better after it was back. He had his ankle in plaster up to his shin and left arm plastered up to his shoulder. The nurse had taken the neck collar off and he was then able to sit up more.

"Is that more comfortable Martin?" Louisa asked when she was allowed into the private room Martin now had to recover properly in.

"A lot more" he said

"Joan has gone back home to look after the farm" Louisa informed

"Good, I was going to tell her to go back" Martin said

"At least you can talk clearer without the oxygen mask on" Louisa smiled.

She placed her hand on the fingers Martin had free through the plaster.

"I don't know why I didn't move out of the way" Martin said thinking back

"What do you mean?"

"Well the car was speeding down the curvy road and I just stood there unable to move. Then I can't remember what happened, I was unconscious"

"Don't worry Martin! You're alright which is the main thing"

"I know, but I have to be like this for six weeks" Martin moaned

"At least your alive, they said that you might not make it" Louisa said

"Really?" Martin said puzzled

"I don't know what I would do without you Martin!" Louisa started to cry, "I would be at a loss and unable to do anything without you in my presence. I love you Martin, I always have done!"

Martin managed to force the top part of his body up. He kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too, Louisa" Martin said, "I heard you say this when I was disorientated and I put all my strength in recovering to see you once again!"

They both tears rolling down their faces.

"Look at us two!" Louisa laughed and smiled at Martin.

Louisa stayed as long as she could that night to explain what had happened with Danny.

She told Martin that it wasn't working with Danny as she was in love with him. Louisa, although she felt it, didn't want to make her and Martin 'official' just yet because of the parting between her and Danny.

Martin had also told Louisa what he had thought all this time – finally! This made Louisa feel a lot more for him. As she sat there on the bed after he had explained, she couldn't resist but to kiss him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Coming Home

After a couple of days went by, Martin was given permission to go home. He wasn't at all in a very up beating mood – well he never was. He kept complaining about aches and pains that was coming and going.

Louisa went in to visit him everyday after she had finished work. Joan also did and she brought him clean clothes to wear.

"Martin Ellingham" the doctor greeted as he walked in, this time he was another different consultant. Martin had lost count of all the different people that had treated him in the past week.

"Yes" Martin answered; balancing as well as he could whilst sitting on the bed.

"I'm Doctor Downing" he introduced as he shook Martin's hand, "Now, you are able to go home if you have assistance, obviously because you are limited in what you can and cant do"

"Well, I live on my own" Martin said frowning at him.

Louisa entered at this point.

"Louisa" Martin said admiring her as usual.

"Oh this is your…?" Dr Downing asked

"Well, we're…" Martin didn't know how to explain their relationship, as Louisa didn't want to make it official as yet.

"I'm his partner" Louisa finally said smiling at Martin.

Martin felt relieved and it did lift his spirit. Normally, people who aren't married say they are boyfriend or girlfriend, but Louisa said partner that must mean something more.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Downing" he repeated and again shook Louisa's hand, "I guess you don't live together, that's what I gather from Mr Elllingham's reaction"

"No, not yet, why?" Louisa said and then walked over to Martin.

"Well, Mr Ellingham can't go home on his own. There is not much he can do by himself" Dr Downing explained.

"Right, well he can come and stay with me" Louisa said

Martin looked at her, "Louisa, are you sure"

"Yes, of course. I'd be more than happy to help Martin!" she smiled.

Dr Downing went through a lot more things and got both Martin and Louisa to sign forms etc.

Martin had to go back in another two weeks to check on his progress. He now believed that he is lucky to be alive.

Louisa supported Martin to the car and knew that she would have a lot on her plate with looking after him. She didn't mind as her caring attitude wanted to do it more than anything else.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked before shutting the car door on the passenger side.

"Yes, thank you Louisa" Martin said resting his broken wrists on his lap.

Eventually they pulled away to endure the long journey a head. Louisa was expecting it to be a quiet one.

"Louisa, you know you don't have to look after me, I am an adult!" Martin stated

"Martin, you can barely walk let alone look after yourself. I couldn't let you live like this for however long you have to wear the plasters." Louisa said

"I suppose, but you could of just popped in every day"

"Really? So, you would try and cook for yourself, allow patients to see you the way you are. Not to mention the stand in doctor there who would wind you up because they are treating your patients," Louisa explained

Martin knew she was right, "I know, you're right"

Louisa smiled at him and then concentrated on driving.

"Louisa, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you doing this"

"Its fine Martin" Louisa said, "Honestly don't worry about it!"

"I… love you, Louisa" Martin said and he saw a tear fall down his face, "What's wrong?"

"I love you too Martin. I am just happy you are here, talking to me, coming back home with me" Louisa still was so thankful Martin was alive.

She managed to touch his arm briefly before putting her hands back on the steering wheel.

….

Villagers came pouring out of nowhere once they saw Louisa's car pulling up. News had got round that Martin was coming home, so people had bought him cards and even presents for their grumpy GP.

"Oh great" Martin said seeing all the people surrounding the car pointing at him.

"They're just being friendly" Louisa said, "Oh, everybody's going to think that we are…"

Martin didn't say anything

"Well let's just say that you're staying here until Joan comes to pick you up" Louisa suggested and Martin could only agree, "You ready"

"Hopefully"

Louisa got out and was bombarded with people asking how Martin was and if they were together.

"No, he is just coming to my house until Joan picks him up later on!" Louisa explained to villagers before opening the passenger door.

A sudden cheer and applause was given to Martin as Louisa struggled to get him out.

"Here Louisa, we'll help" Bert said with Al at his side.

They lifted Martin from his seat and he hopped into Louisa's cottage.

"Where do you want to go Doc?" Al asked

"Just onto the sofa would be fine" Martin instructed.

"There we go" Bert said letting go off Martin as he sat down, "You're lucky to be alive, Doc!"

"You'll be glad to know that Jim has got six points on his licence and one thousand pound fine!" Al explained

"Good" Martin said happy to know they caught the imbecile who did this.

"Anyway best leave you two lovebirds" Bert said as he approached the door.

"We're not together" Louisa said

"Oh right, I see, not telling anyone yet?" Bert said

"Dad, Louisa has just broken up with Danny!" Al said as they went out the door.

"Yes that's right!" Louisa said, "Thank you anyway. Bye!"

She shut the door and faced Martin who was looking sorry for himself on the sofa.

"Do you want anything Martin?" Louisa asked softly

"No thank you" Martin answered

Louisa went and sat next to him. She looked out the window and saw that all the villagers had gone away, so she kissed Martin on the cheek. He turned and kissed her on the lips for a lengthy time.

"Louisa" Martin said as he parted, "Joan was telling me the other day about your childhood"

"Oh" Louisa said curious

"I heard that your mother left you when you were young" Martin said with concern

"Yes she did, my Dad wasn't giving her a good enough marriage" Louisa explained rethinking about it all, "It wasn't very nice knowing that you didn't have a mother to relate to, especially as a teenager"

"My parents wasn't as good either" Martin began, "My father would often shut me under the stairs as punishment. They sent me to boarding school and to Joan's in the holidays"

"Oh gosh! They didn't want you around?" Louisa said interested

"I don't think so. My mother said I ruined their marriage" Martin sighed, "That's why when you cam round that time and I told you to shut up, it was because she had just told me that"

Louisa felt incredibly sorry for Martin, "I'm sorry, you should have told me"

"No, I wanted to be alone" Martin said, "It wasn't until Joan told me that you had a similar childhood, a lonely one, that I knew that you needed to be shown as much affection as possible and to be told a lot more about how beautiful you are"

"I don't really?" Louisa said not understanding what Martin was trying to say.

"Joan said that your mother criticised near enough everything that you did and it brought your self esteem down" Martin said

"Well yes she did, but it was the way she was. What made you say all of this?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for whenever I had upset you or said things that were rude. I thought I was doing the right thing, that you'd be interested, but obviously I was stupid," Martin said

Louisa realised now that he only said what appeared to be insults because he loved her.

"Martin, you know that I believe you. We need to start again lets forget about everything that has happened and just follow our hearts. We love each other and care for one another, so let's start from there," Louisa said

"I do agree" Martin said leaning over and kissing Louisa once again.

Louisa also saw a different side to Martin when he was alone with her. He was more thoughtful, generous and said nicer things about her.

Martin wanted to improve on the way he was. Since the accident he realised that he could have died. Now he was praising every day that he lived and knew he couldn't be the way he was all the time. Obviously he wouldn't change completely he was who he was and Louisa loved him for that, but he knew at least towards the woman he loved, he could be more open and kinder.

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Pauline's On Time For Once!

Louisa was a terrific help for Martin, she helped him around her small cottage, helped him get changed and helped him eat. She did everything she could for him and put all her needs aside. Martin was grateful for her help and he did admit in the end that he wouldn't have been able to live alone. He was staying in the spare bedroom Louisa had at the back of the cottage. It was too soon to share a bed together and after all Martin would take up most of the room with all the plasters he still had on him.

One evening Martin and Louisa were sitting at the table after eating their meal. Louisa was staring out the French doors at the view across the harbour. It was beginning to get dark as the nights were drawing in, but it had a nice atmosphere about it.

"Louisa" Martin began

She looked at him with a smile

"I am grateful for everything you have helped me with," Martin said, "I want to say… thank you"

Louisa's face beamed at what Martin had said. He hadn't really thanked her that much as he often apologised for the help he needed.

"You're welcome, Martin!" Louisa said

By this she got up and walked over to the end of the table where Martin sat. She put both hands on his cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

There was a moment of where they both could express their love for one another without being too personal.

….

Pauline entered the surgery one Friday morning. It had been nearly four weeks now since the stand in doctor, Dr Samuel Ross, took Martin's place. Pauline didn't like him, she thought Martin moaned too much, but with Dr Ross it was 'be on time or go else where'. She liked being a receptionist in Portwenn, so made sure that she was on time every morning despite how tired she felt.

"Morning!" she called as she placed her bag on her desk.

"Good, you're just in time, other wise it would have been goodbye to your job!" was Samuel's greeting.

Pauline made a face behind his back as she followed him into the kitchen.

"So, are you going to miss us when Doc Martin comes back?" Pauline asked

"I doubt it, I will be going back to London, like I said when I first arrived this is only temporary experience for me. I don't like it so I will be returning as a consultant" he answered with a snobby attitude.

"Right" Pauline sighed as she walked back into the waiting room.

She had visited Martin to tell him about the stand in doctor, he wasn't impressed and told Pauline that she couldn't lose her job as it was up to him not Samuel.

Martin had sent Louisa up to the surgery; he couldn't resist not knowing what was really going on. She entered with the excuse that she needed to collect more things for Martin.

"Good morning, Doctor…?" Louisa greeted not quite remembering his name

"Doctor Ross" he answered in a posh accent, "What brings you here?"

"Well, I need to collect some of Martin's belongings" Louisa explained

"Well, hurry along, there are sick people waiting to be seen"

"I'm only going upstairs"

"Don't disturb the patients any how!" he said, not really making any sense, as he strode off back into Martin's consulting room.

Louisa had told Martin on her return what impression she got from him.

"He was snobby and arrogant in other words" Louisa explained.

It sort of summed up her first interpretation of Martin, but from her experiencing Samuel she had totally got a different perspective.

"Great" Martin answered, "I bet he'll leave me a pile of patient notes and paper work behind!"

"Don't worry" Louisa said putting her hand on his shoulder, "The villagers may like you more now, because they'll see that you are a better doctor"

Louisa thought this might not be the case, because Martin was always going to be himself whatever it may be.

…

It was time for Martin to have his six week check up at the hospital and to see if his plasters were allowed to come off. He was hoping that the breaks and fractures had mended well enough; it would feel so much more comfortable without them on. He often moaned to patients if they complained about the plasters itching or being in the way, but now he knew he couldn't not now he had experienced it himself.

Louisa, as always, drove Martin to the hospital. As it was a Monday morning, he was adamant that Louisa should go back to work and then Joan would pick him up later. The waiting time could be two hours at the least on really busy days, but hopefully being a doctor himself would increase the chances of being let through quicker.

Louisa helped Martin into the wheel chair he had been provided with from the hospital. It was arranged that a nurse should wheel him into the department he needed to go to. So they said their goodbyes at the entrance.

"Ring me if you need me" Louisa said

She was worried about how it was all going to be and felt guilty that she wasn't going to be there with him.

"See you later" Martin said as the nurse wheeled him off.

Louisa waited until she couldn't see a glimpse of him and then gained the confidence to go back to the car.

On her drive back to work, Louisa reflected on the past six weeks or so. How she was nearly married to the wrong man. How much she really did love Martin and the accident that brought them finally together although they still hadn't made it 'official'. Martin was waiting for Louisa to announce when she wanted people to know they were together, however living in the same house was a slight clue. Louisa had told people that Joan couldn't manage with running a farm and that Martin found it easier to get round the cottage. It wasn't a very good excuse, but people didn't question it – apart from Pauline!

She had fallen even deeper in love with Martin, however much his moaning had increased. Hopefully once he was feeling better he would become more romantic and they could eventually take their partnership further.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Doc Martin is caring?

After a long tow hour wait in Truro hospital, Martin was eventually seen to by again Dr Downing. Martin had been impressed when Downing had last treated him; he came across as very intelligent.

"Ah! Mr, sorry, Doctor Ellingham" he said as Martin hopped into Downing's office leaving the wheelchair outside.

"Good Morning or should I say afternoon with the length of time I was sat in the waiting room?" Martin moaned as he sat himself down.

"I know something needs to be done about that" Downing replied

"Indeed"

"Well, you have had those plasters on for six weeks now, I assume?" Dr Downing asked

"Yes, standard time for bones to rectify back to their normal position" Martin stated, proving that he too was a doctor rather than being seen as a patient.

"Correct, we will take them off and I'm sure you will be able to have a breath of relief"

"Hopefully"

"Then you will be taken to be x-rayed to see if the broken bones have, as you said rectified back to the normal position. However, if not it means that you may need another plaster on or if we find they have worsened, possibly surgery is needed" Downing explained.

"Oh God" Martin sighed

….

Louisa sat in her Head Teacher's office at break time fiddling about with things as she waited to hear from Martin or Joan. It had been nearly three hours since she dropped him off and she was rather hoping he didn't need any further things done to him.

She wondered, if things did go fine, where Martin would go. Would he stay with her in the cottage they'd been sharing for six weeks? Or would he go back to his surgery and stay there? She was hoping it was the first option. Louisa had quite enjoyed Martin's company, believe it or not. She would have never imagined that she would. As most people, she often thought he would be grumpy all the time and quite. Possibly just sit there reading patient notes and reading medical articles.

However, maybe because he couldn't really do anything himself, Martin seemed to be more human-like in Louisa's words. He did speak to her when something was on his mind. They would discuss various topics like other couples do, sometimes on a really good day Martin would manage to smile at Louisa and initiate a kiss, which was normally the other way round. Louisa was seeing a different side to Martin and she liked it, but didn't want him to change too much.

She was distracted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Louisa called

Miss France entered, "Miss Glasson"

"Oh, hello Emma, sorry Miss France" Louisa smiled

"Doctor Ellingham is on the phone for you in reception" Emma informed

Louisa raced to the phone, her heart pounding to find out if Martin was alright.

"Martin" Louisa said a little out of breath

"Louisa, are you OK?" Martin asked hearing her voice sounding worried on the other end

"I've been worried all morning about you" Louisa said

The two school receptionists sitting at their desks looked at each other smiling. On of them mouthed, 'Told you!"

"Oh well its not all good news" Martin informed Louisa

"What! What's wrong?" Louisa seemed a lot more panicky than Martin had expected.

"Well, I need surgery to amend my right wrist. It didn't heal properly and I couldn't stand being in plaster again," Martin explained, "Joan is on her way to pick me up"

"Oh no" Louisa sighed, "Are you alright with that Martin? Is everything else alright?"

"Yes, I just need to wear a boot type supporter on my ankle, to strengthen it again, but apart from that everything is fine. Why are you so worried?"

"Because, well because…" Louisa looked round to see both receptionists staring at her and eavesdropping the conversation, "I'll tell you later"

"Right, OK, well see you then" Martin said as he hung up.

"So…" Annie Lynch, the slightly taller one out of the two said.

"So what?" Louisa asked, knowing really what they were inferring

"Well, you and the Doc?" Annie asked, "Just say Louisa, I mean the whole village knows that you aren't just living together because Joan has not time"

She finished the sentence by making an inverted comma sign with her hands.

"What she means really is how is the doctor?" Maria said giving Annie a look

"He is OK, might need some more time off. I don't think he'd want me telling anyone." Louisa suggested

"Oh well" Maria said, "Its up to him to decide"

Louisa nodded and heard the bell ring, which meant she had a lesson to teach.

…..

Martin told Joan the ins and outs of what went on at the hospital. It appeared that Joan needed to know who, what, where, when and how, but Martin knew she would only worry if he didn't explain it all.

"Actually Joan, do you mind stopping outside the surgery, I haven't met the stand in doctor yet" Martin asked

"Really?" Joan said

"Well, I found it humiliating to step outside looking like somebody in a cartoon with ridiculous amount of bandages on" Martin grunted

"I must warn you, he isn't a very nice person" Joan said stopping outside the surgery.

"I want to see what mess he's left me to clear up when he's gone" Martin said as he got out of the car.

It felt good to be able to walk again even though he did still need support.

He waved to Joan as she drove to the local bed and breakfast to deliver vegetables.

As Martin entered he noticed Pauline sitting straight on her chair hand writing something. He also saw how neat her desk was, there was barely anything on it, Martin was used to her putting little ornaments of her choice on there.

"Oh thank God Doc!" Pauline said standing up, "Are you coming back?"

"No, not today"

There was nobody in the surgery waiting, but could hear an examination in the consulting room.

Pauline saw him looking confused around the room.

"Oh, the doctor doesn't have more than ten patients a day" Pauline told him

"What?" Martin said slightly annoyed

"I know, I said that is against the law, but he didn't listen to me"

"Yes it is, he could be fired if this got round. What if there's an emergency?"

"Oh, he calls the nearest GP surgery or an ambulance"

"You mean that when there has been an emergency in the last six weeks the patient has had to fend for themselves"

"In other words yes, a patient with meningitis was treated by the doctor in Wadebridge" Pauline said feeling good to tell on Dr Ross

"Right, this is the end of this!" Martin marched furiously into the consulting room.

There actually was no patient in there; Samuel was listening to the radio.

"Dr Ellingham" he said as he rose from Martin's desk

"What the hell do you think you are playing at?" Martin shouted

"Sorry, you'll have to fill me in" he answered ignorantly

"What do you mean _fill you in_?" Martin asked, "Have you actually done anything while you filled my place? Or have you just sat here and enjoyed the views of the sea!"

"I'm sorry I still don't know what you are talking about? I have treated patients with high respect and have done it properly, mark my words!" Samuel said

"No you haven't" Pauline interfered, "I beg your pardon, you have restricted the day so you only see ten patients!"

"Well, it makes good sense, I mean the waiting room go so overcrowded before" Samuel said, not taking a blind bit of notice that he was in the wrong

"You don't care do you?" Martin glared at him, "Did you know that you sent a patient preferably a child with meningitis to Wadebridge, who would have then had to have been transferred to the hospital! The person could have died!"

"Well they didn't" Samuel said going about it as a case of flu.

"Are you completely insane!" Martin shouted

"You don't even know if the child died or not!" Pauline said

"Well, in most cases they don't"

"In matter of fact, meningitis is one of the most dangerous diseases anyone could get and you have just gone along with it like impetigo!" Martin pointed

"To be fair, Doctor Ellingham, you are not the GP of Portwenn at the moment, I am and until you return there is simply no way you can rearrange my amendments" Samuel smirked sitting back down.

By this time Martin was furious and could have said a billion of things, but it would just waste time of him firing Samuel by calling the hospital in London and the Primary Care Trust.

"Well, I can. I am going to explain all of this to St Thomas' hospital in London and then the Primary Care Trust!" Martin said as he paced back into the waiting room to the phone Pauline had on her desk.

Pauline ran after him to tell Martin other things that had happened, such as the way he did actually respond to patient medical issues. All he did would just sit there looking around the room and prescribe them with painkillers whatever their illness or issues they had. Pauline was just as annoyed as Martin was at this point; he looked like he was going to explode.

Martin did care, although everybody in Portwenn thought he didn't, this showed it. He wanted to get rid of Dr Samuel Ross as soon as possible. He couldn't help thinking of the small child, possibly who attended Louisa's school. Did he survive or not? Will he live with abnormalities? Martin felt like he needed to return as GP so he can feel the reassurance of knowing if people were OK. Not knowing, like when Louisa was with Danny if he could ever approach her again, it was niggling like a pounding headache.

Martin wanted Portwenn back to normal and for everybody to know they were in safe hands.

He never knew he would feel like this, maybe the accident did make him care.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Large Ideas

Louisa sat marking exercise books after teaching her class of thirty pupils. Portwenn Primary School had an average of thirty children in each class; often pupils from close by villages came there as it had quite high expectations. She was under pressure, as she needed to get each child in the school to be succeeding in most subjects.

As she had just put down what seemed like her hundredth book, Louisa was interrupted by her mobile phone ringing. She reached inside her bag and saw that it was Martin calling.

"Martin, are you alright?" she asked curiously

"No!" Martin said sounding annoyed, "Do you have a child named Charlie Smith in your class?"

"Yes, well not in any of my classes, but he does attend this school. Why?"

"Has he been attending in the past week or so?" Martin asked

Martin was worrying, after Pauline had told him that nobody had heard from his family and even friends didn't know if he was OK.

"No, he hasn't. He wasn't very well last Wednesday" Louisa informed him

"What were his symptoms?"

Louisa frowned trying to remember, "Erm… he had a temperature and was feeling dizzy, that's all he told me really. He had a slight rash on his neck… oh no, it isn't!" Louisa realised what it could be

"Yes, Pauline said it was meningitis, but the stupid, ill-mannered doctor that Portwenn has been having to consult with thinks otherwise!" Martin shouted down the phone as he looked at Dr Ross.

"What! Oh God"

"I'm not sure if that was the case as Dr Ross, who thinks he's the best doctor in the world right now believes that Charlie didn't need his assistance and allowed the GP in Wadebridge to consult with him. His parents or Dr Hill haven't reported back on the situation. I just hope he is still alive" Martin explained.

"I could call his parents for you?" Louisa suggested

"No, I will contact Dr Hill and find out immediately what was wrong with him. I have to go, bye" Martin said hanging up

Louisa wasn't thrown at the shortness of him hanging up, she was used to it. She sat there staring at the place where Charlie Smith usually sat when Miss France taught him. Charlie was a bright boy and although only eight years old he sometimes asked good questions and Louisa, at the end of each term, usually gave him a certificate for good cooperation in lessons.

She was hoping that he was alright and that his family had enough support.

…

Martin was bright red in anger. He glared at Dr Ross as the three stood in the waiting room. Samuel seemed at ease however, he thought that as soon as Martin wanted to return to his place as GP of Portwenn then he could go back to the hospital in London.

"I hope you are fired" Pauline said shaking her head

"He certainly will be" Martin said

"How? I mean you even said that you need to be sure of the symptoms before you make a diagnosis" Dr Ross answered

"What the hell are you going on about!" Martin raised his voice, "You are the most irresponsible person, not doctor, person I have ever came across in my life and in a village like this I am surprised that you are on top of the list in that category!"

Pauline looked at Martin, "Hey, I'm responsible!"

"Obviously" Martin mumbled, "It is most likely that child had meningitis, but as you nor me were at the scene we cannot make exact conclusions. Did you ever learn that?"

"Yes, I am a good doctor. I got near enough all A's in my exams"

"It doesn't rely on exams, it relies on the capability of the doctor and as soon as I explain all of this you will have a lot to pay!" Martin said, "I doubt you will ever be able to study…"

The phone rang and Martin instantly stopped to answer it.

"Hello?" he said, "Oh, Dr Hill. I wanted to ask you about a patient"

Martin nodded a few times, "Charlie Smith"

There were a few nods and shakes of the head.

"Not meningitis" Martin said, "Measles, good not too bad then."

There was a short conversation until Martin mentioned Dr Ross

"I heard that my stand in doctor didn't respond to the emergency, but made the child travel to Wadebridge" Martin explained, Dr Hill obviously agreed, "Well I'm reporting him to the Primary Care Trust and St Thomas' hospital in London"

It wasn't long until Martin put down the phone

"See it wasn't meningitis" Samuel said

"It could have been!" Martin shouted, "If the child did have it and died because you weren't there…"

"But he didn't have it" Samuel repeated and was relaxed

"He didn't ask you whether he had the disease or not Dr Ross" Pauline said sitting at her desk.

"Right, Pauline could you get me the number of that hospital in London right away please" Martin demanded

Pauline did as she was instructed and went straight onto a website GP's had so they could contact all hospital's and surgery's at any time.

Martin couldn't wait to tell on him.

…

Bert and Al were sitting in the Crab and Lobster with a pint of beer in front of them.

"Cheers" Bert said holding up his glass

"For what?" Al asked

"For a long days work"

"We only fixed PC Penhale's kitchen pipe"

"I suppose" Bert said putting down his glass, "We need to do something more interesting and more pay wise"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something hospitality based" Bert said

"No, we wouldn't be able to run something on that scale!"

"Of course we could, Large and Large, the best team in Cornwall. I'll think about what route would be best"

"Alright then" Al said looking out the doors at the sea.

"That's it!" Bert said pointing at the newspaper he was reading

"What's what?"

"Here Son" Bert smiled, "The old pottery place, its up for sale"

"Yes?" Al wondered

"We could open a restaurant!" he beamed at the idea

"I don't think so somehow. Neither of us can cook and we are plumbers" Al disagreed

"Sure we could! Large Restaurant that's what it will be called" Bert explained using his hands to empathise the point.

Al shook his head.

Bert, however was sitting there bemused and couldn't wait to put in an offer.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Not the full shilling

Martin had just finished explaining the events of the past six weeks he had been off to the hospital in London.

He put down the phone and marched into his consulting room where Samuel had returned back to listening to the radio.

"The hospital doesn't want you back. They were going to fire you anyway" Martin frowned

"What!" Samuel said sitting up, "What did you say to make them think that?"

"I told them the disasters you had caused since you arrived here" Martin said calming down as he knew Samuel wasn't returning to Portwenn at least, "The hospital wants a meeting with you tomorrow at midday and they will get my reference to send to the Primary Care Trust along with Dr Hill's"

"Thanks a lot you cost me my career!" Samuel said furiously

"You did that yourself!" Martin said

Pauline strolled in at the raise of voices

"I didn't do anything!" Samuel insisted

"So, reducing the patient numbers to ten a day and ignored a possible meningitis case isn't putting anybody at risk?" Martin asked

"No, not really, there are plenty of other surgeries and hospitals"

"You are just…" Martin couldn't find words to describe Doctor Samuel Ross.

"He's not the full shilling" Pauline whispered to Martin

"No two ways about that" he replied back to her.

"Well nobody can force me to go" Samuel answered back

"Yes they can." Martin said, "They are sending the chairman of the NHS in Cornwall is on his way from Truro to assist you"

"What?"

"That's right and I have to stay with you until he gets here" Martin continues, "He will escort you to collect your belongings and then take you to London"

"Great" Samuel sighed

…

Louisa wondered were Martin had got to. She didn't ring him in case he as at Joan's. It had been nearly an hour since she returned from work.

It wasn't long until Martin limped through the door.

"Hello, where have you been?" Louisa asked standing up from the table.

"Well you'll be glad to know that Dr Ross is no longer the GP of Portwenn" Martin said relieved

"Really, you haven't gone back to work already?"

"Well I have to Louisa" Martin said,

"Martin, you're not completely in the right shape to go back"

"You should have seen the adjustments he had made to the surgery. Only ten patients day, ignored emergencies by sending them to the hospital. In which case could of allowed a suspected case of meningitis slip away. Charlie Smith that was"

"Oh right is he OK?" Louisa asked curiously as she guided Martin to the sofa.

"He had measles, he did have the MMR vaccination" Martin said

"Right," Louisa said, she didn't want to get into a debate over children not being vaccinated against some diseases.

Martin sighed as he sat down. It felt nice to sit in a comfortable seat.

"So where did he go off to?" Louisa asked

"London, he is having a meeting about all of this" Martin said

"Oh, what will happen?"

"Well, they will see if he is able to carry on as a doctor" Martin said

"Ten patients a day!" Louisa repeated, as it sounded ridiculous

"Yes, I know"

"Well, I have put the dinner on, so should be ready in about half an hour" Louisa said, "Oh! You haven't got any plasters on!"

She realised as she looked at Martin.

"Well done for noticing" Martin said

However, he did have a supporter on his right wrist until the operation.

"Is this the wrist that will need surgery?" Louisa pointed

"Yes" Martin said, "Its next Friday, so I'll need to close the surgery"

"That's not far away" Louisa said, "And you wont need a plaster on that either?"

"I might just need a sling, hopefully"

"Good" Louisa said and then looked thoughtful, "Martin?"

"Yes" he said looking adoringly into her eyes

"Shall we make 'us' official?" Louisa asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well, shall we say that we are partners and not just make up excuses"

Martin felt wonderful that Louisa didn't just want to be known as 'friends' any more. He had been lucky, surviving the accident, getting rid of Dr Ross and then having Louisa to himself as his own was the best.

He never knew he could feel this way about any one, but he liked it. Waking up in the same house as Louisa was the best experience in the world to him and knowing that he would have a conversation with her everyday was even better. Before it was just managing to get a glimpse of her walking or even a smile, but since his accident he got that everyday. He felt honoured to have a woman like Louisa, who most men would look at her and want to ask her to be their girlfriend, but instead she like Martin. He couldn't get over the fact that she loved him. Neither could he believe that when she was with Danny she loved him, him, Martin? He simply couldn't grasp the idea; it was beyond his world of imaginations and better.

He leaned into her and kissed her on the lips of which she responded.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Breakfast In Bed

Martin and Louisa pulled away looking admirably into each other's eyes, knowing where it was going to lead.

Louisa stood up and gently swept her fingers across Martin's shoulder as she walked passed. He gazed at her as she made her way upstairs. Martin couldn't resist to follow, he slightly hopped towards the staircase.

As he looked up he saw Louisa smiling down at him. He came to the decision that he would continue and follow her.

He had dreamt about for a long time. Obviously he couldn't turn the opportunity down it was too big to do such a thing. He was excited for what was to come and knowing that Louisa wanted it too was even more satisfying.

Martin walked the best he could up the stairs and wrapped his arms around Louisa as he kissed her passionately. They made their way into Louisa's bedroom.

Louisa was hoping Martin would respond to her gesture. Now that he did she felt like they were finally going to somewhere. Martin had often took them round in circles, but Louisa knew now that he wasn't doing it to prevent them from being together, he said them to be a help to Louisa in his own way.

"I love you!" Louisa said as they fell onto the bed in each other's arms.

They were both looking forward to this.

"I love you too Louisa" Martin responded as he took Louisa's cardigan off.

They continued finally showing how much they meant to one another.

….

Pauline was the last awake as she stayed at Bert and Al's house. She walked down the stairs slowly still half asleep. She was thankful it was a Saturday and didn't have to rush into work.

"Morning!" Bert said sitting at the kitchen table with Al opposite.

They both were reading the local newspaper and had a big English breakfast in front of them.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Al asked getting up

"Yes please" Pauline yawned and sat down next to where Al was sitting.

"Al have you told Pauline about our new business?" Bert said

"No he hasn't" Pauline said, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Well, we don't know if it is definite" Al suggested putting the large plate of breakfast in front of Pauline. She looked down at it surprised at the amount of food she would have to eat.

"What we are planning to do is to open a restaurant" Bert beamed

Pauline stopped chewing and a smile appeared on her face.

"What?" Al asked

"You two open a restaurant?" she giggled

"And…?" Bert said

"Well it's just, never mind, continue" she smiled

Bert and Al looked at each other not knowing why it was funny.

"We're going to buy the old pottery place over looking the sea" Al explained

"Oh, lovely spot" Pauline said

"Not too far away from the surgery either, so you can pop in whenever" Bert said

Pauline nodded, "I think the Doc is coming back to work"

"Really?" Bert said

"Yes, he fired that Dr Ross, thankfully. He doesn't want to risk that happening again" Pauline explained

"I never liked that Dr Ross, you know" Bert said, "He was always arrogant and well just horrible"

"You're right about that!" Al said

"Anyway, he might have lost his job in London now as well!" Pauline said

"Good, glad to hear it. Right then boy, we have some plumbing to do and then go to that business place where they sort out the things" Bert tried to explain

"That narrows it down" Pauline said, "So you're leaving me here!"

"Its only for a couple of hours" Al said,

"You can come if you want to" Bert said

"No, rather not thanks" Pauline said sipping her tea.

…

Martin was woken by the sun shining in through the blinds. He realised that he was cuddled up to Louisa and remembered the previous night. They finally progressed their what Louisa called partnership and made it more meaningful. Martin was happy about that he was so close to not having to even think that what happened last night would ever become reality. He did have to admit that his dream came true.

He gently moved away from Louisa and carefully took his arm away. He didn't want to wake up Louisa and thought it was best to let her sleep; he knew how important sleep was.

Martin quietly crept into the spare bedroom, which was his room until he was better. He reached behind the door to get his dressing gown. Once successfully done he went downstairs to watch the boats set out for the day.

He began to get hungry and decided that it would be nice to make breakfast for Louisa and himself then bring it up to her. That was something he would never have thought of a few weeks ago, but Louisa made him happy, the accident made him realise how lucky he was and with Danny proving how foolish he really is, Martin now had Louisa to himself. He liked to thoughts like them to go through his mind.

As he opened the oven he noticed the meal that Louisa had prepared for them to eat the previous evening. He smiled slightly realising why they didn't get to eat it.

Meanwhile, Louisa woke up by the sound of seagulls flying around in the morning atmosphere.

She looked to her right and saw that Martin wasn't there. Her instant thought was that Martin had gone back to the surgery, for whatever reason and had regretted last night. She began to worry and thought it best if she had a look in his room first.

As she went to get up she saw Martin carrying a tray into her room with toast and two boiled eggs set out. She smiled at him.

"Martin! That looks wonderful" she said as he sat next to her.

He carefully placed it down in front of them.

"Just a thought" Martin said

"I've never had breakfast in bed before" Louisa smiled and then kissed Martin on the cheek.

He blushed slightly, "Do you want to want to eat it downstairs?"

"No, no of course not. I meant it as a good thing" Louisa smiled.

….

"Oh hello Bert" Mrs Tishell greeted as he walked into the door

"Morning" Bert said

"Not working today are you?" Mrs Tishell said softly

"I'm afraid so" Bert said and squinted as he put his hand on his back

"What can I do for you?"

"My back has been playing up since yesterday. I didn't mention it to Al, you know what he's like, worrying all the time" Bert explained

"I'm sorry Bert, but unless you have a prescription I can only hand over pain relievers" Mrs Tishell said sympathetically.

"I know" Bert said, "I'll have some paracetamol"

"Right, just one packet?"

"Yes that will do. I'll make an appointment with the Doc on Monday" Bert said, "Doc Martin's coming back you know, he fired that Dr Ross"

"Oh! Well that's the best news I've ever heard" Mrs Tishell smiled

"Yes, that stupid stand in doctor" Bert moaned, "Didn't bother seeing him, I knew he wasn't well trained not like _the_ Doc!"

"I know what you mean, Dr Ellingham has a special touch" Mrs Tishell said

Bert looked at her strangely

"Right, well here you go" she said slightly embarrassed handing over the paracetamol.

…..

"That was delicious" Louisa said as she finished her breakfast, "Literally, the best breakfast I have ever tasted"

"Really?" Martin said

"Honestly!" Louisa smiled

"Well, I thought it would be nice, I haven't had chance to cook for you yet or ever before and you have done so much for me in the past weeks"

"Martin, I was more than happy to" Louisa said placing her hand on top of his.

"I'll be out of your way soon anyhow, I'm going back to work on Monday"

As Martin said this Louisa's heart sunk. She loved living with Martin and she saw a different side to him. She couldn't imagine what it would be like without him anymore.

"What?" she asked confused

"Well, I am going back home like we agreed" Martin said, "I'll be going back to work therefore I'll be going back home"

Louisa felt like she could cry, but she knew that would be over the top.

Martin saw her expression, "What?"

"No, its just we made that arrangement before we truly knew where we were going and I thought that after last night, we were… well officially a couple that loved each other, but if that's not what you want then…."

Martin had to interrupt, "That's not what I meant, I thought that we would still be a couple"

"But, you have lived here for a while now and I believed that you would stay here and live together as a couple" Louisa said

"Wouldn't I be in the way?" Martin said, "You have done so much for me…"

"Of course you wouldn't Martin. I love you, I really do and that's why it wasn't a chore looking after you" Louisa explained, "Please Martin don't go back to the surgery you know you hated living there"

Martin thought this through in his mind. He was living in White Rose Cottage anyway, so what's the point in moving.

"OK" Martin said

"Really!" Louisa beamed

"Yes, I'll live here with you as a couple" Martin agreed

Louisa jumped up and hugged him. Even though he was living there anyway just knowing that she would wake up next to Martin every morning was the best feeling. That morning had been the first time they had woken up together and it was the feeling that they would never forget. Louisa couldn't wait.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: Romantic Dinner For Two

Martin entered the surgery on his first day back; although he still had one arm in a sling and his ankle still supported he had to go back.

"Morning Doc!" Pauline cheered

"Pauline"

"So glad you're back, well everybody is glad"

"I'm sure they are" Martin said opening the filing cabinet and taking some patient notes out.

"I heard that you're moving in with Miss Glasson" Pauline smiled

"What?" Martin said

"Well, Bert heard her talking to one of the teacher's and told near enough everybody" Pauline said, "Although, he told me not to say it was him"

Pauline covered her mouth knowing that she had said too much.

"Do you mind telling Bert to mind his own business" Martin said

He walked the best he could into his consulting room.

Dr Ross had rearranged a few things, which needed to be put right again.

"Stupid doctor, who would put this there?" he muttered moving a pack of prescription forms from his medical cabinet back onto his desk.

….

"Next patient!" Pauline shouted

"Oh that's me!" Bert said waddling into the consulting room holding his back

Martin looked up and saw Bert walking in with an expression of pain

"What do you want?" Martin sighed as Bert slowly sat down

"My back's gone again Doc!" Bert said

"Really?" Martin said, "Are you sure its just not one of those feelings you get?"

"No, I'm pretty sure its my back, maybe its one of those disc things coming out of place?" Bert described

"Where does it hurt?"

"Just here, in the arch of my back" Bert said

"Right, lie on the bed and I'll have to examine you" Martin explained

Bert did this and Martin poked and prodded his back to do a proper diagnosis.

"Anything?" Bert asked with his back facing Martin

"Not anything obvious" Martin said, "I might need to send you to a…."

"Chiropractor?" Bert cringed as he sat back up again, "I don't like going to them, I went about four years ago to see them about my shoulder and to be honest they made it worse!"

"It's the only step forward I'm afraid Bert" Martin said, "I'll write you a prescription for some stronger pain killers and I'll get Pauline to make an appointment for you"

Bert was surprised at how Martin's bedside manner had improved slightly.

"Thanks Doc!" Bert said waddling back out again.

…

That evening Martin and Louisa sat reading newspapers together. They were reading articles that most interested them. The nights were drawing shorter in as it was nearing the end of November.

It had been an interested past month or two for them and knowing that they were entering a new world of being together felt exciting.

Martin and Louisa had both sorted the items they wanted to keep and didn't want to keep. They needed to make sure there was room for both of their things in Louisa's cottage.

It was only a couple of days until the adjusting took place. They had arranged for some help to carry a few things that Martin wanted down to Louisa's house.

"Two days to go Martin!" Louisa said

"For what?" Martin asked

"Until you permanently move in," Louisa explained

"Oh right yes" Martin said turning back to his book

"Hey!" Louisa cheered slightly as she pointed in the newspaper

"What?"

"Here, look." She pointed,

"It's a group of children?" Martin said

"No, it's the pictures of the youngest year in the school they publish them in the paper" Louisa explained, "There, that's the class that Miss France teaches"

"Oh right" Martin said now getting the idea, "So does every school do this?"

"I think so, this is the Cornwall one, but I'm sure they do it all over the UK" Louisa said

"They didn't do it when I first started school" Martin mumbled

"It's a new thing, oh I don't know… they started it about ten, fifteen years ago?"

Martin nodded and returned back to a medical article in The Times.

Louisa sat smiling at the picture taken from pupils at her school.

….

On the night before the swapping was going to happen, Louisa and Martin lay in bed cuddled up together.

"Martin, are you alright?" Louisa asked

"Yes, why?"

"Well, you're quieter than usual" Louisa pointed out

"I'm thinking" he said

"About what?" Louisa asked curiously as she lifted her head

"It is a waste of space if I'm not living in the surgery anymore. It will just go all, well musty I suppose" Martin began, "I didn't want to rent it out to anybody"

"Yes, I don't suppose anybody would want to live in a surgery" Louisa said

"My point exactly" Martin agreed, "I was thinking, that maybe if we put a wall to divide what is now the living room and kitchen"

Louisa pictured it, "Yes"

"Well, it could become another consulting room and then upstairs there could be another waiting room and consulting room" Martin explained

This appeared to be a good idea to both of them.

"That's a thought" Louisa said, "Well done Martin!"

"Well done?" he asked

"Yes, nobody else would have come up with that" Louisa smiled

"I suppose it was good thinking" Martin felt impressed with himself

"Yes!" Louisa said, "You could be like the head of the practice and the other doctor's could pay rent for their consulting rooms"

"Oh yes" Martin said smiling slightly, "I never thought about that"

"Well it's a question you could ask. It was your idea" Louisa said

"I'll have to ask Chris Parsons and then he'll pass it onto the Primary Care Trust" Martin said

Louisa cuddled back into him.

…..

"Right, turn it on it's side and then we can fit it in" Martin instructed

"I don't think it will Doc" Al said

They were trying to fit Martin's sofa through the small door in Louisa's cottage

Al and PC Penhale were holding it.

"If we just push it then it will go in" Penhale said

"That would take off all the paintwork" Al said

"Take it back out and then turn it" Martin said

Louisa was watching them as she stood making cups of tea.

Eventually after an hour they managed to get it through. Louisa told them to leave by the door for now until they move her sofa upstairs into her bedroom.

"Thanks Louisa" Al said taking a cup of tea off her

"Cheers" Joe Penhale said as he did the same

"All that's left is my wardrobe" Martin said

They had carried from Martin's house to Louisa's; his mattress in case Louisa's wears out, his cabinet for glasses and plates, a coffee table, television and a sofa.

Louisa was bewildered at how much Martin wanted. She didn't give up too many things and wondered how everything was going to fit.

Finally everything was in place, all the items Martin wanted was in Louisa's small cottage. They were exhausted after helping carry things up and down.

It was time they had a good night's rest.

….

Louisa returned from home one Autumn evening to find Martin had set a romantic table out and was cooking in the kitchen. She was taken by surprise at the though.

"Martin?" she smiled and put her stuff down still staring at the view.

"Something wrong?" he asked mixing something in a bowl

"No" she gasped

"Oh this?" he said looking round

"It's beautiful" she said

Louisa's attention turned to the flowers put into a vase on top of the table. They were a variety of sorts.

"I can't believe you have done this" she said still shocked

"Just another thought" Martin said

"Wow!" Louisa said

"Dinner's ready now, take a seat" he said bringing over the pates.

It looked quite fancy especially with the layout of the food. He had cooked fish, with seasoned vegetables and potatoes on the side.

Louisa took her first bite still looking around not being able to take in the idea.

"This is beautiful!" she said

"Thank you" Martin said

"You are quite talented in this department Martin" Louisa said, "You'll have to surprise me more often"

She smiled at him, but Martin suddenly went red

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Martin answered taking a sip of water

"Tell me Martin" Louisa insisted

"I'll tell you later" Martin said returning to his self-made meal. He had to admit it was rather nice

Louisa noticed that Martin kept looking at her and she did the polite thing of not saying anything.

She knew something was going on. Maybe it was the surgery thing; Chris Parsons might of thought that it wasn't a good idea after all.

Martin looked at Louisa nervously. He was hoping she hadn't noticed him doing so. He could feel his cheeks become hotter again and then sweat coming down his face, which he quickly wiped away.

Louisa was beginning to get worried. Was Martin ill? What had happened?

Martin tried to concentrate on eating, but then the topic he was so nervous about kept coming into his mind. He was hoping Louisa wouldn't ask.

It wasn't until they had finished their delicious meal that Louisa had to ask.

"Martin, are you sure you're fine?" Louisa said with a concerned look

"Yes" Martin said fidgeting, "Honestly, Louisa I have been fine for a while now. I love you and I want to make sure that you know this truthfully"

Louisa couldn't think what was coming next.

Martin got up from the table and his heart pounding.

Louisa thought he was coming over for a kiss and prepared herself, but when she opened her eyes it was something completely different and better.

Martin was kneeling down on one knee the best he could with a beautiful ring in the hand that wasn't in a sling. Louisa was stunned. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Louisa" Martin began

Louisa felt a tear slide down her cheek and she nodded

"Will you marry me?" Martin asked and the answer was obvious.

"Yes!" Louisa shouted and hugged him tightly, "Yes Martin!"

This had a totally different feeling to when Danny proposed. This time Louisa didn't feel she had to say yes, but she more than wanted to. With Danny things weren't clear, the love between them was just repeating. With Martin it was true love and they felt that it was meant to be all along.

The only thing that was similar was the people who watched this happen, but in reverse.

This time it was Danny peering in through the window and witnessed a proposal. He saw how much more happier Louisa was with Martin.

Danny walked back to his hotel room, alone.

Martin and Louisa continued in their joyful moment.

The End

Feedback much appreciated!


End file.
